


Vacation Time

by Merfilly



Category: Practical Magic (1998)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aunts are off... with one last question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apatternedfever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/gifts).



"Do you think it's wise to leave them?"

Frances looked at Jet with a sardonic 'are you kidding me' look, which made Jet burst into laughter.

"About as wise as it was to leave us alone back in '73 that one time," Frances drawled. She smiled in fond memory of that summer though.

"That bad, huh? Well, as long as the house is still standing when we get back," Jet said, linking their arms as they left the girls to their own devices.  
"I'll count it as a win if the town's still here… no, wait, that would be a loss too. Hmph," Frances told her, causing more laughter.

"It'll be interesting, no matter what."


End file.
